Bfdi Fan Fiction Wiki
Battle for dream island finale (my version) by random dreamer girl123 Speaker box: welcome you final 3 *to flower ,firey & bubble*:-) Flower: I hope you guys lose because I'm gonna win dream island>=) Speaker box: hold on flower let the eliminated contestants think who will win dream island Speaker box: leafy who do you think who should win dream island Leafy: well definitely not flower Flower: what>=( Leafy: I choose firey because he's a nice person I have ever met and flower why would I think you should win dream island frankly your mean and I know you blackmail everyone Flower: how did you know I blackmail everyone Leafy: ice cube told me Flower: what Leafy: sorry bubble you're a great friend and all but I choose firey Bubble: that's okay leafy <=) Firey: wow thanks leafy <=) Leafy: your welcome =) Speaker box: wow leafy nice speech next is blocky who do you think who should win dream island Blocky: I pick firey because I agree what leafy said Speaker box: pen Pen: I pick firey because flower blackmail everyone and she's mean too Speaker box: eraser Eraser: firey because he deserves dream island Speaker box: snowball Snowball: I pick firey because he deserves it more than flower Speaker box: spongy Spongy: firey Speaker box: pin Pin: definitely firey because he really deserve dream island then flower Speaker box: coiny Coiny: firey because I honestly don't think flower should win dream island Flower:>=( Speaker box: teardrop are you gonna vote Teardrop: *nods* Speaker box: needle Needle: firey =D Speaker box tennis ball T.B: firey because I want him to win Speaker box: golf ball G.B: firey because I agree with leafy Speaker box: match Match: obviously I want bubble to win Bubble: aw thanks match <=) Speaker box: pencil Pencil:yeah I totally agree with match bubble Bubble: thanks pencil =D SPEAKER BOX: ice cube ICY: firey because flower does not deserve dream island Speaker box: rocky Rocky:*barfs*a sign that he want firey to win Speaker box: wow 14 votes for firey 2 votes for bubble & 0 votes for flower Speaker box: now let's see what the viewer vote who to win battle for dream island Speaker box: bubble I'm sorry but you got 134 votes but you were a good player Bubble: yeah I was Speaker box: I'm sorry flower but you got 389 votes Flower: what Speaker box: congratulations firey you won battle for dream island with 506 votes Firey: wow seriously I won dream island Speaker box: yup you can choose who can be on dream island Firey: well I choose everyone to go in dream island except I gotta tell leafy something and flower you are not allowed in dream island Flower: what *everyone went in dream island* Firey: leafy I just want you to know that I love you and thanks for the speech and one more thing *firey pulled leafy into a kiss* Leafy: woah *blushes*I love you too Everyone except flower: aw Flower: *walk up to leafy and slapped her hard* Flower: you little leaf you how dare you *glared at leafy * Leafy: how dare I what *glared back at flower* Flower: no one treats me like that and gets away with it>=( Leafy: flower I didn't treat you with disrespect it's just that I don't think you deserve dream island Flower: * turning red * Eraser: guys do you see that she's turning evil Evil flower: leafy you will pay * evil flower gets catapulted by speaker box catapult Evil flower: *screaming and yelling* I'll be back Leafy: that's what she think Pen: yeah *everyone went back in dream island* Leafy: wow dream island beautiful Firey: yeah *firey & leafy hold hands and kiss but they pulled away and blush* Firey: well I guess no one saw that Leafy: yeah Coiny: oh yeah Firey: you better not tell this to anyone Coiny: oh I'm telling *laughs and run* Firey: get back here * runs after him* Leafy:*giggles*those two are such great friend